Zuri's Date
by strangerthingsfan123
Summary: Taking place after the show's original end, the story revolves around Zuri and Stuart.


Zuri's Date

Chapter one: Getting ready

Author's notes: I chose to write my Jessie story because I'm a BIG fan of the show! It used to come on Disney Channel. The show cancelled, so it only shows repeats. The show ended in 2015. This story takes place after the show ended. Enjoy!

X

Zuri was on her pink iPad playing Angry Birds. She thought it was a fun game to play. Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Zuri stated. She answered. "Hello?"

"Hello sweetie!" went a voice.

"Hi Stuart! How are you?" Zuri replied.

"I'm good! How are you?" Stuart answered.

"I'm fine!"

"Great! I was wondering if would like to go on a date with me?"

"Sure! I would LOVE to!" exclaimed Zuri putting emphases on the word love.

"Awesome! Let's go out to dinner! I'll get us a reservation!"

"That's sounds lovely!" Zuri commented. "What time can you pick me up?"

Stuart thought for a moment and replied, "How about 5:00?"

"That works."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes!"

"See you soon!" Zuri cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yep! Bye! Stuart said happily.

"Bye!" Zuri said back. She continued playing Angry Birds on her pink iPad.

" _I can't wait to see him!_ " Zuri thought. She went upstairs to her room to get ready. Zuri put on her favorite jeans and her purple shirt. She grabbed her jacket just in case. Zuri went downstairs to wait for Stuart. Looking at her watch showed it said 4:50PM. Stuart would be there in 9 minutes. Zuri was so excited to see him! She played some more of Angry Birds before he got there.

At five the doorbell rang. "Stuart's here!" exclaimed Zuri. She ran to the door and flung it open. "Hi Stuart!"

He gave her a hug.

"Hi Zuzu!" Stuart replied. "It's great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too, Stuart!" Zuri agreed. Just then Emma, Zuri's older sister walked in.

"Hi Stuart!" said Emma.

"Hi Emma! Long time, no see!" exclaimed Stuart. He gave her a hug.

"I know, right?! It's been a long time!"

"How have you been?" Stuart asked.

"I've been good! How have you been?"

"I've been good too!" Stuart answered.

"Where are you two going?" wondered Emma.

"I'm taking Zuri out to dinner!" he said with a smile.

"How lovely!" Emma commented.

"Thanks!" replied Stuart.

"You're welcome!" Suddenly Zuri's nanny Jessie walked in. Stuart was really good friends with her.

"Hi kids!" Jessie said.

"Hi Jessie!" Stuart happily replied.

"How are you?"

"I'm good! How are you?"

"I'm awesome!" Stuart smiled.

"Where are you guys going tonight?" asked Jessie.

"I'm taking Zuri out to dinner!" answered Stuart.

"That's great!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yep!" said Stuart.

"Where are you guys eating?"

"We don't know yet," replied Stuart.

"I understand, " Jessie said.

"Hey Jessie, what kind of places does Tony take you out to dinner?" asked Stuart.

"Hmm… Tony took me out to dinner at a pizza place."

"That gives me an idea!"

"I wonder what you thought of!" Jessie said.

"I can't wait to find out what it is!" Zuri stated.

"You'll love it!" he said.

"Tell us all about it!" Emma said to them.

"We will!" Zuri and Stuart called back.

"We better get going soon!" he declared.

"You're right!" Zuri agreed.

"Bye Emma!" called Stuart.

"Bye Stuart!" she replied back. "Bye Zuri!"

"Bye Emma!" her younger sister stated.

"Have fun you two!"

"Bye kids!" Jessie chimed in.

Zuri and Stuart walked outside to the car. Jessie and Emma looked at the other.

"They are so cute together!" Jessie beamed and the sibling nodded in agreement.

To Zuri's surprise, a limo was picking them up. "Wow! A Limo!" she exclaimed.

"Yep!" Stuart said. Looking showed Bertram was their chauffer.

"Hi Bertram! It's good to see you!" Zuri exclaimed.

"Likewise!" Bertram replied with a chuckle. He was Zuri's butler. Her mom and dad hired him. The guy liked working for the Ross family. Bertram made the dinners, the beds, geeted guests, and served wine. Other responsibilities Bertram had was assisting the planning of events and dinner parties, overseeing table setting, and serving drinks. He loved his job. Stuart opened the door for his date.

"That's so sweet of you Stuart!" Zuri squealed. They both get into a limo, the perfect kind for weddings or any kind of special event.

"Where to Stuart?" asked Bertram. Stuart thought for a moment.

"A pizza place!" he replied. Bertram started driving.

"Thank you so much for driving us, Bertram!" Stuart said with a smile.

"You're welcome!" the second male replied. Zuri and her date were sitting in the back of the limo. Bertram kept driving until they finally get to the pizza place.

"We're here!" said Stuart with excitement.

"Yeah!" Bertram exclaimed. He got out of the limo and opened the door for Stuart.

"Thank you!" he said.

"No problem!" Bertram replied, beaming.

"I'll open the door for Zuri," Stuart told Bertram.

"Okay, sounds good!" Stuart opened the door for Zuri and took her hand.

"Thanks Stuart!" she squealed with delight. "You're such a gentleman!"

"No problem!" he replied with a smile. The two started walking towards the pizza place.

"I'll come into the pizza place after you guys are done eating, and I can pay the bill." Bertram commented.

"Sounds good!" Stuart said. He and his date walked towards the pizza place.

"We made it!" Stuart stated with glee. The pizza place was called Joe's Pizza and located in New York City. Stuart had his arm around Zuri as they walked inside. A host and hostess greeted them.

"How many?" the hostess asked.

"Two." said Stuart.

"Yeah," Zuri chimed in.

"Follow me!" said the host and grabbed some menus. Stuart and Zuri were seated.

"Nice restaurant!" she exclaimed.

"I agree," he replied.

"Thank you!" the host commented.

"You're welcome," Zuri said.

"Your waiter will be here soon."

"Okay." went Stuart and Zuri. They waited for a bit until their waiter came.

"Hi! My name is Sebastian and I'll be your server tonight," they said. "Would you guys like something to drink?"

"I'll have water please," answered Stuart.

"I'll have the same please!" Zuri said.

"Coming right up!" Sebastian and walked away.

"What are you going to order Zuri?" asked Stuart.

She took a moment to think about it. "I'll have pepperoni with sausages, and olives!" she replied happily.

"Sounds yummy. I'm still deciding what I want to have!" he stated. Their conversation then took a nice note. They had been friends for a long time and did everything together. Like going to the park, tea parties, playing tag, finger painting, going to the beach, have lemonade stands, berry picking in the woods, and going on picnics! The two could be considered a dynamic duo. Suddenly their waiter Sebastian came with their drinks.

"Here you go with your waters," he said.

"Thanks!" the two kids exclaimed.

"Ready to order?"

"Not yet," Stuart answered. He looked at the menu, knowing very quickly he had to choose.


End file.
